Sleepiburgh
Sleepiburgh is the 14th level in Dungeon Keeper. The dark corridors of Sleepiburgh are contested by two allied local Keepers and a cadre of Heroes. The player's sole objective is to kill or capture the Lord of the Land (Thane SeamusPrima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 194. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4.). The briefing text advises that only he and his companions stand against the Red Keeper here, but the Portals elsewhere on the map immediately give lie to that. Still, the green and blue dungeons seem to exist only to complicate matters. There are severe restrictions on Red's available creatures and hardware; nevertheless, it is possible to wall the foes off and work through the difficulties in a calm setting. __TOC__ Breakdown * Portal Speed: 500 Turns * Creature Pool: :: * Specials ::Transfer Creature - far northwest Gold seam * Neutral Assets :: - southeast corner :: (Level 10) - in his workshop :: (Level 1) - hidden behind workshop ::Three Portals - in Red, Blue, and Green territory ::Six s - Patterned in heroes' chamber, center north end :: - Patterned in heroes' chamber, center north end Heroes The heroes occupy a small temple-complex at the center north end of the realm. The Lord of the Land appears through a Hero Gate in their sealed chamber when all the Wizards have been slain or converted. When he meets his fate (even at the hand of the enemy Keepers!) the map is won. : (Level 2) x6 - sealed corridor : (Level 8) x5 - sealed chamber north of the Thieves : (Level 10) - Enters through Hero Gate : (Level 7) x4 - accompanying the Knight Challenges Unlike Buffy Oak, Red has a lower creature limit than Blue and Green this time. The player initially has access only to s, whereas these rivals have access to ample quantities of s and s, and both of which can flatten Warlocks. A can be researched and built, but it won't draw any s. The cannot be researched. Even if the neutral Workshop is captured and the built, and s and start coming in through the portal, there are no Bile Demons for the Red side to complete the recipe. The Keepers are a serious threat if the player challenges them for the gold seams during the period when they are attracting these superior creatures and training them. With Gems present, there is no real reason to do this. Blue is running a more expansionist AI than Green, and may penetrate neglected spots in Red's walls. Hints * In theory, the level can be completed by going AFK for a few hours. The enemy Keepers will gain the Gem seams, and despite the vast distance to their s, may be able to retain a moderate force indefinitely. But there is no guarantee that they will bridge the hero position and, if they do, defeat the s or the 's group. * Holding territory and staying alive gets very hard if a confrontation occurs outside the player's own terms. Wall off the Gem tiles, and build up strength in isolation— whatever form this strength eventually takes— and things are far more relaxed. There are several chokepoints that can be fortified to establish territory. All players can eventually research , but the computer players appear indifferent towards using the spell. : * The Level 10 Troll's workshop, warded by a , may be worth a visit. What he has been doing in there and why he keeps a Horned Reaper locked in his closet isn't clear (though it is claimed that the Workshop is abandoned and implied that the Horned Reaper had been left behind when its workers last had a partyPrima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 196. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4.), but claiming the Workshop denies the other Keepers the ability to produce any traps and doors. It enables further Workshops to be constructed and Trolls to enter through the Portal. * A simple way to fulfill the mission objective is to wall off the Gems, research , and use the spell to get a bead on the Heroes for it. When the Wizards are down, the Knight enters their chamber through a Gate, ready to be zapped. * A simple way to clear the map entirely is to wall off the Gems and max out an army of s, with their own spells, out of the remains of the Warlocks that enter the dungeon. Other plans might involve Mistresses or s. * A Wizard transferred from a much earlier stage can Scavenge the powerful clutch of Level 8 Wizards. A transferred Bile Demon is also an extremely useful Scavenger here. As always, any strong transfer can go solo and hammer into at least one keeper early, but this more changes how the map is played than make it easier. Events ;Briefing Text :"Only the Lord of this Land stands between you and hectares of desolation and woe. I bet you can't wait to meet him." ;Player researches Chicken :"You can't swing a cat for Dungeon Keepers fighting over the destiny of this region. It should fall to you to settle the disagreement once and for all." ;Player researches Destroy Walls :"So, now you have a spell that turns fortified walls to dust. It's expensive to cast and it's also possible that your enemies possess the same magic power. This could still turn out to be one of those days." ;Lord of the Land defeated :"Your continued success makes me sick. Thank you, your wickedness." Sound Bytes Trivia * The map shares some features of Skybird Trill, the final campaign level, in that the player can mine unlimited wealth, and the enemies cannot; and that furthermore, killing the enemy Keepers is not even necessary. KeeperFX increases the difficulty of these levels. * The message for researching , "You can't swing a cat..." was probably meant to be the initial message posted for the level. The message intimates that Blue and Green are fighting one another, but they aren't. * The official guide book claims that this level has a Locate Hidden World.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 138. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. *This realm's outtro speech file, BAD14.WAV, makes more sense if renamed to BAD13.WAV to correspond with the previous realm Buffy Oak. Woodly Rhyme's outro file, BAD15.WAV (Mormondflach), makes more sense renamed to 14 to correspond with Sleepiburgh. These files are in the game subdirectory \SOUND\ATLAS\. :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Hann Nuys Moortell | row2 = Italian Borgo Dormiente | row3 = German Pennburg | row4 = Dutch Slaapburg | row5 = Polish Śpiochowice | row6 = Czech Spánkov | row7 = Swedish SOVLANDA | row8 = Russian Слипиберг | row9 = Japanese スリービーバーグ | row10 = Chinese 寂静城堡 / 睡眠城 }} Gallery MMAP00014.png|Original map Mmap00014.png|KeeperFX map with extra gem faces Sleepiburgh_Workshop.jpg|Troll's Workshop References Category:Levels